Ronald Raymond (New Earth)
| Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Ronnie Raymond's birth name is Ronald Rockwell. His surname was changed to Raymond when his father and he were placed in the Witness Protection Program shortly after Ronnie's mother was killed. * This incarnation of Firestorm was the feature character of two ongoing titles. The first was Firestorm – The Nuclear Man, which was canceled after only five issues due to the Great DC Implosion. The second was The Fury of Firestorm (later known as simply Firestorm), which lasted one-hundred issues with five accompanying Annual issues. * Firestorm was a member of the Justice League of America from ''Justice League of America (Volume 1)'' #179 until ''Justice League of America (Volume 1)'' Annual #2. | Trivia = * Firestorm was featured as a member of the SuperFriends on the 1984 animated series, The Legendary Super Powers Show. The character was voiced by actor Mark Taylor, with Olan Soule providing the voice for Professor Martin Stein. A Firestorm action figure was released in 1985 to coincide with the animated series. * Many of the supporting cast members from Firestorm's comic had alliterative names, such as: Clarissa Clemens, Cliff Carmichael, Doreen Day, Jefferson Jackson, Louise Lincoln, Ronnie Raymond, etc. This is similar to a permutation inherent in the Superman mythos where a large portion of his supporting cast have names with the intitials of double "L" (Lex Luthor, Lori Lemaris, Lois Lane, Lana Lang, Lucy Lane, etc.). * Firestorm had a halo of flame encircling the crown of his head. However, this flame was not composed of true plasma, and was actually just an illusory hologram generated by Ronnie Raymond’s subconscious. As such, the halo did not possess the characteristics akin to ordinary fire. It did not generate heat or cause harm to those who came into contact with it. The solidarity of the flame altered from time to time. In some instances, the flame would extinguish itself if Firestorm were rendered unconscious or submerged under water. On other occasions, it would continue to flicker. All future incarnations of Firestorm possessed some variant of the flame halo. The Firestorm Elemental had a flaming crown that trailed halfway down his back, while the modern Firestorm had a holographic projection similar to that used by Ronnie Raymond. | Recommended = * Firestorm (Volume 1) #1-5 * Firestorm (Volume 2) #1-100 * Extreme Justice * Flash (Volume 1) #289-#304 * Justice League of America Vol 1 179-225, Annual 2 * JLA Vol 1 69-82 * Identity Crisis #5 * Firestorm (Volume 3) #6 * Blackest Night * Brightest Day | Wikipedia = Firestorm (comics) | Links = * Firestorm biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe VIII }} Category:Black Lantern Corps members Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Power Company members Category:Former Justice League of America members Category:Firestorm Category:1978 Character Debuts